Reglamento
by Minako Dark
Summary: Sasuke, con falta de dinero y proveniente de una familia humilde; nunca creyó que para terminar con sus problemas, tendría que fingir ser el novio de un imbécil de la mafia. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**NaruSasu**_

**Reglamento**

**Por: Minako Dark**

**Capitulo 1: Acuerdo**

•·.·´¯`·.·•

—A ver, déjame ver si entendí— dijo el moreno en tono incrédulo. Estaban en un restaurante sentados en la mesa que encontraron más apartada, no fue sencillo convencer al azabache de tomar un café con él, pero después de varios intentos y una que otra amenaza, pudo persuadirlo. Le contó acerca de un trabajo algo descabellado, si, esa era el adjetivo que lo describía.

—¿Quieres que salga con ese imbécil, tu jefe?— movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, por enésima vez. Si el chico aceptaba sus días de desvelo terminarían, pues los chillidos, golpes, amenazas de su jefe y amigo lo irritaban. Estaba seguro que si Sasuke aceptaba la propuesta, Naruto estaría feliz y lo dejaría en paz.

—¿Precisamente tengo que ser yo?

—Exacto.

—No estoy a la venta. ¿Quién se creen qué soy? ¿Una mercancía?

—Te he estado investigado por más de una mes. Sé que no tienes ni un centavo, sé que vives jodidamente, y sé que utilizarías _cualquier_ método para salir de la pobreza— rascó su nuca meditando, no hallando que palabras usar para decírselo. Al fin el estrés le ganó — Y sí, mi jefe te quiere a tí, no a otro, a ti.

Se hiso presente un silencio incómodo.

—Me siento acosado.

—¿Crees qué sería tan estúpido como para no saber con quién estoy tratando?

—Verás, a mi no me gusta que me traten como si fuera una mercancía— Sasuke cambió de tema inmediatamente. Tomó un sorbo de su café, que era exquisito.

—Y si te trato como socio ¿aceptarías?— preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Eso cambiaría todo, a mi parecer— respondió dibujando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro

—¿Entonces aceptas?

—Precisamente.

—Muy bien Uchiha, esta es la mejor decisión que has tomado— comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Pero, exactamente, ¿qué gano yo a cambio?— interrogó después de un breve instante

Shikamaru se sintió triunfante, fue más fácil convencerlo de lo que creía.

—Dinero, obviamente— explicó, una vez más, la mano derecha de Naruto.

Esa palabra andaba escasa en su vida. No podía creer la suerte que se le presentaba. Un empresario, ¿enamorado de él? Que absurdo era oír eso, no lo creyó cuando se lo dijeron por primera vez, y admitía que aún tampoco. Sin embargo no perdía nada.

—¿Cómo debería actuar frente a él?— preguntó con aparente desinterés. Por dentro lo carcomía la curiosidad. ¿Cómo fingiría ser la pareja de un millonario, sin mencionar, hombre? Él no era muy dado a dar muestras de afecto. De todos modos, ¿tendría que decirle palabras empalagosas, comportarse como un enamorado? La sola idea lo asqueaba.

—Estaba esperando esa pregunta— lo mióo de reojo y de su carpeta que llevaba a mano, sacó una hoja y un bolígrafo —Verás. Antes que nada, tendrás que firmar un documento, en donde estés de acuerdo con los términos.

—Nunca mencionaste nada acerca de un documento… ¿y a que términos te refieres? – dijo con recelo, ese hombre decía tantas ocurrencias que desgraciadamente ninguna le había caído en gracia.

— ¡Porque no me dejaste! Estabas preguntando y preguntando demasiada estupidez. Sin llegar a comprender absolutamente nada— masajeó sus sienes para así calmarse, por lo menos un poco.

—Te daré una especie de reglamento, ó como desees llamarle. Una serie de normas que deberás seguir— declaró ahora más sereno, sin embargo, Sasuke frunció el seño —.Te guste o no, necesitas el dinero ¿o no?— se apuró a decir al ver la reacción del otro.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana.

—Toma— le tendió el dichoso papel y el bolígrafo —. Allí están escritos los términos, firma en la parte baja de la hoja— el moreno lo leyó varias veces, tener que fingir ser el novio de un fracasado sería pan comido. Prácticamente le estaban regalando dinero.

—Y en cuanto a fingir, quiero que lo hagas tan verdadero, que hasta tu madre crea que estás perdidamente enamorado de mi jefe, ¿está claro? Si Naruto llega a tener una mínima sospecha, cualquiera, fin del trato, Sasuke— lo miró severamente, confiaba en que el moreno no lo defraudaría, pero por si las dudas.

—Haré lo mejor posible— sonrío con altivez. Su respuesta lo dejó satisfecho.

—Nos vemos mañana, aquí y a esta hora. Te voy a dar un par de instrucciones y el _reglamento,_ para que todo salga creíble.

—¿Cuándo me vas a pagar?

—Mañana mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke se encontraba en ese restaurante como lo habían acordado. Cuando el mesero vino a hacer el pedido, optó por un pedir un café, no traía mucho dinero en su bolsillo a decir verdad. Ya llevaba la quinta cucharada de azúcar que vertía en su café, que simplemente no bebería, lo hacía como entretenimiento mientras Shikamaru llegaba.

Miró su reloj y no pudo evitar poner una cara de fastidio, diez minutos de retraso. Por mucho que deseara mandar al carajo todo, no le convenía. Lo estuvo reflexionado, después de esa propuesta de trabajo, tal vez el tal Shikamaru quería verle la cara; si eso llegara a pasar, no lo pensaría dos veces y lo golpearía, no estaba para estupideces.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru apareció un poco culpable.

—Ya era hora.

—disculpa la tardanza.

—no estoy para disculpas. Y dime todo lo que deba saber.

**Reglamento**

**Por: Minako Dark**

**Capítulo 2: Norma #1**

Se ajustó la corbata negra en frente de ese espejo de su apartamento, para comprobar si se veía bien y no quedar como un indigente delante de su futuro _novio._ De solo pensarlo le provocaba risa. Sabía que estaba como quería, pero ¿enamorarse de él? El jefe de Shikamaru era un idiota, pobre de su empresa, en las manos que estaba, pensó Sasuke burlesco. No le importaba si Naruto fuera un idiota, tenía dinero al fin y al cabo. La ambición de Sasuke no tenía límites.

Luego del anterior encuentro con Shikamaru Nara, en sus tesoros más _preciados_ se encontraba ahora el contrato y el reglamento. Lo tuvo que leer a regañadientes, y pudo confirmar que cada norma era más estúpida que la anterior. ¿Sonrojarse cada vez que le dijera algo romántico? ¿Reírse de sus bromas? ¿Sonreír en cualquier momento, lugar y fecha? Oh, pedían demasiado, pero bien podía humillarse si eso implicaba el dinero. El orgullo que lo caracterizaba estaba indignado y, por eso, se fue de vacaciones.

¿Acaso se encontraba en un manga shoujo? De esos que las jovencitas leían en cualquier lugar que se les ocurría, en el microbús, en la escuela, en un parque, hasta con su novio. Analizando un poco, se encontraba más bien en un manga yaoi. Se estaba volviendo un irónico.

Cerró su puerta con seguro, para que nadie entrara a robarle, aunque pensándolo bien, eso no era necesario, ¿qué podrían robarle? ¿Sus calcetines? No tenía nada de valor.

Llevaba consigo un maletín, y dentro de este, su currículum, según Shikamaru, para verse más profesional. Necesitaba pedir trabajo en el mismo lugar donde el tal Naruto Uzumaki laboraba.

Por alguna razón, Shikamaru no le informó nada acerca del trabajo de Naruto, solo dijo que era un empresario rico.

Sasuke solo con escuchar las palabras _Naruto y rico_, se mostrócomplacido por alguna razón. Distraídamente ignoró que Shikamaru se pusiera nervioso con tan solo preguntar del supuesto trabajo de él y de Naruto.

Pidió un taxi.

—¿Dónde quiere que lo lleve, señor?

—En esta dirección— Sasuke metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, sacó una pequeña tarjeta, en la cual se podía saber donde quedaba la dirección del trabajo de Naruto y Shikamaru.

Sin prisa, se metió en el taxi, éste conducía ágilmente.

Por la ventana observaba el paisaje; a las personas que caminaban, unas con prisa y otras lentamente; pasaron por un parque y pudo ver a los niños jugar en los columpios que trataban dar la vuelta completa, y otros que jugaban con el tobogán. Sonrió un poco y se acomodó mejor en el asiento. No llevaba consigo el documento de las tontas normas, se las había memorizado.

Pudo apreciar el enorme edificio, en donde ahora en adelante trabajaría.

—Aquí es, gracias— sacó el dinero correspondiente y le pagó. Tomó su maletín con sus manos y bajó del taxi.

Al poner el primer pie en el asfalto, sintió una corriente nerviosa en su estómago, quizá por la emoción, quizá por el nerviosismo.

Caminó a pasos lentos, como si quisiera no llegar allí, a pesar de eso, tenía que. Miró hacía atrás, consciente de que su vida ahora daría un giro inesperado.

Una vez dentro, las personas dejaron de hacer su trabajo para ver a Uchiha, curiosas.

"_Si, ténganme envidia hijos de puta, ahora yo seré el jodido novio de su estúpido jefe"_

—¿A qué viene, señor?— le preguntó con falsa cortesía una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

—Vengo a pedir trabajo, por recomendación de Shikamaru Nara.

—Oh, santo Dios. Venga, venga, ¿Usted es Uchiha Sasuke?— los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron, mostrando un brillo perverso y una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Sí— respondió extrañado. Shikamaru tal vez le hubiera avisado a la recepcionista de aquello, eso significaba que ella podía decirle a Naruto de los planes de ellos dos. Inmediatamente, desconfió de ella.

—Bueno, un gusto conocerte Sasuke. Yo soy Sabaku no Temari.

—El gusto es mío, como ya lo sabe, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke— y se saludaron de las manos, sonriéndose hipócritamente.

—Oh, Sasuke, sin tantos formalismos. Podemos ser amigos, ¿qué dices?— Sasuke no soportaba tanta hipocresía junta en una persona. Esa rubia se ganó su odio en pocos minutos de conocerse. ¿Entonces por qué Shikamaru le dijo a ella que él vendría? ¿No se supone que todo sería entre ellos dos? Se sintió ingenuo por haber creído en ese moreno.

—Sí, amigos.

—Temari, ¿podrías mandarme infor…— Naruto no terminó de formular la pregunta. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, estaba Uchiha Sasuke, de quién se había enamorado a primera vista.

"_¿Rubio de ojos azules? ¿Acaso solo admiten a los malditos rubios en esta empresa de mierda?"_

Sasuke no sabía que decir o hacer. Pensó que él era uno de esos esclavos con sueldo que trabajaban en la empresa, por cómo se vestía, tan poco formal. De seguro su futuro novio sería un maldito hombre viejo con buen gusto a la hora de elegir parejas.

—Sasuke— lo llamó Temari —, ve al piso número veintitrés, allí alguien te ayudará.

—De acuerdo.

Sasuke se metió al elevador, dejando a los dos rubios solos.

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?— preguntó Naruto, impresionado por la presencia de Sasuke.

—Vino a pedir trabajo, jefe.

—Dáselo, que sea mi secretario.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Karin?

—Lo comprenderá.

…

Y es que Sasuke siempre supo que tenía una suerte envidiada. Pensaba que la había de caer bien a Dios. Tal vez estaba un poco loco, pero así era. Su suerte lo acompañó en los buenos y en los malos momentos, cuando sufrió su primera decepción amorosa y cuando ganó un concurso por saber quién comía mas helado, obvio él ganó. El elevador zumbaba y las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a un hombre de cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja. Movió la mano a modo de saludo, y él lo correspondió.

—¿Eres nuevo?

—Sí.

—Buena suerte, la necesitarás.

Levantó una ceja, ¿acaso se estaba compadeciendo de él? Já, un Uchiha no necesita que lo compadezcan, ellos salen adelante solos.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

—Mucho, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Levantó la mirada para ver la cara de la persona que se atrevía a decirle esas palabras. Lo que vio lo dejó helado. Cabello negro, mirada oscura, y una sonrisa arrogante. ¡No podía ser!

—¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?— preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, pensó que se trataba de él mismo, pero más mayor y con algo más de dinero. Sudó la gota gorda, ¡No podía existir alguien igual de atractivo que él y aparte, con más dinero! Era inaudito.

—No creo— lo miró por encima del hombro, soberbio.

Bueno, tal vez tenía sus mismas características, pero su humor no lo tenía. Que va, el suyo era tan único que nadie podía igualarlo, por más parecidos que sean.

—Tienes razón, es imposible que yo conozca a alguien tan _poca cosa_ como tú— casi escupió, pero se contuvo para no ensuciar el pulcro elevador. Itachi volteó a verlo a la cara. Se sorprendió un poco por el parecido que guardaba con ese chiquillo insolente.

Algo parecido a la melancolía, que se convirtió en felicidad, lo asaltó, de pies a cabeza.

—De cualquier forma, yo soy la persona que te ayudará. Temari me dijo algo acerca de que ahora eres el nuevo secretario del señor Uzumaki.

—¿Secretario?... Digo, claro, por supuesto, secretario, si— dijo incoherentemente. Itachi levantó su ceja derecha. El chico es idiota, pensó Itachi. El mayor consideraba que el menor sería al menos, un poco brillante como lo era él, que equivocado estaba. Aunque se parecieran, eran totalmente diferentes.

_Ni uno ni el otro, recordaban que se conocían de antes. Ajenos a todo, y sin saber por qué, se sonrieron sinceramente. _

….

XD


End file.
